Les 5 Royaumes
by AruBiiZe
Summary: [Univers Alternatif] Les 5 royaumes vivaient en harmonie depuis fort longtemps, jusqu'au jour où…
1. Chapter 1

Diclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à CLAMP!

Fandom : Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE

Couple : Kurogane/Yui. Secondaire : Domeki/Watanuki, Sakura/Shaolan

Résumer : Les 5 royaumes vivaient en harmonie depuis fort longtemps, jusqu'au jour où…

* * *

**Les 5 Royaumes**

* * *

Prologue

Il existait un monde où vivaient en harmonie 5 royaumes. Chacun possédait et maitrisait un élément propre à son pays dont seuls les rois en faisaient usages hormis les prêtres et les prêtresses.

Le premier royaume qui vit le jour était le royaume de SUWA dont l'élément était autre que le feu. Il régnait, certes, avec adresse mais bonté.

Le suivant, le royaume DAIDOJI possédait le pouvoir de la terre. Il était gouverné par une lignée de femmes d'une grande beauté mais redoutable.

Le royaume FLOWFIGHT naquit en troisième possédant l'air. C'était le royaume le plus puissant parmi les 5. D'une lignée de magicien, leur souverain régnait avec douceur et tendresse n'abusant pas de sa puissance contre ses alliés.

Vint le royaume de REED qui lui était le plus sombre des 5. Son seigneur utilisait le vide. Élément étonnant mais dangereux et incontrôlable.

Naquit le cinquième et dernier royaume, le plus doux et les plus aimé de tous, CLOW. Contrôlant l'eau habilement, il n'utilisait en rien leur puissance. Il était pacifique.

Mais il a bien fallu que l'équilibre soit rompu pour vous conter cette histoire.

Le royaume de REED dont le pouvoir était incontrôlable, s'obstinait à devenir le plus puissant. Son souverain Fei Wan, avide, voulait obtenir les 5 éléments à lui seul. Mais ce n'est pas pour rien que chaque royaume possédait un pouvoir, ils étaient bien trop puissant pour être manier par une seule et même personne.

Fei Wan se condamnerai lui-même…


	2. Chapter 2

Diclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à CLAMP!

Fandom : Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE

Couple : Kurogane/Yui. Secondaire: Domeki/Watanuki, Sakura/Shaolan

Résumer : Les 5 royaumes vivaient en harmonie depuis fort longtemps, jusqu'au jour où…

Note : C'est ma première fanfiction que j'écris ! Je ne sais pas vraiment si je vais continuer d'écrire mais j'espère pourvoir finir celle-ci !

* * *

**Les 5 royaumes**

* * *

Chapitre 01

_Au château Suwa, un des 5 royaumes,_

Un messager entra d'un pas rapide dans la salle du trône, sous le regard surprit des quelques occupants.

« Sire, j'ai un message urgent pour vous ! »

Le roi, sur son trône doré rouge, en grande conversation avec son bras droit, tourna son regard sang vers le messager.

« - Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Le roi Flowright a adressé un message de toute importance pour vous, Sire. Je dois vous le remettre en main propre ! »

Celui-ci tendit la lettre de ces deux mains en baissant la tête. Étonné, le roi la pris, l'ouvrit et lut le message. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, ses sourcils froncés se contractèrent encore plus prouvant que le contenu de ce message n'était pas des plus joyeux.

Soudain il se leva, tendit le courrier à son bras droit qui prit contenu du message rapidement. Celui-ci leva son visage, regarda son seigneur dans les yeux dans une conversation muet. Puis s'écria d'une voix forte dans toute la salle, lui qui d'habitude n'ouvrait jamais la bouche cela rendait la scène plus inquiétante qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

« -Préparez les chevaux et les hommes, armez-les, quand tout sera prêt nous partirons. Nous nous rendons au royaume Flowright qui réclame notre aide ! »

« -Nous entrons en guerre ! » déclara le roi, du haut de ces marches.

Le roi Kurogane marchait d'un pas rapide dans un des nombreux couloirs de son château bousculant serveurs et servantes. Juste derrière lui, son bras droit Domeki le suivait tout aussi rapidement. Ils tournèrent à gauche, ouvrant avec violence une porte qui donnait dans un bureau, ici, se tiendrait la réunion.

« -Ce scélérat ! Il a enfin bougé ! _Tonna Kurogane_

-Fei Wan a finalement déclaré la guerre contre les 4 royaumes. _Résuma Domeki_

-Il a fallu qu'il commence avec Flowright, le plus puissant royaume !

-Pourquoi maintenant ? »

Kurogane tourna et retourna dans son vaste bureau. Son bras droit, lui, était toujours immobile devant la porte close.

« - Il n'est pas si bête, il n'a pas attendu toutes ces années pour rien !

-Il a trouvé un moyen de leur soutirer leur pouvoir ? _S'inquiéta Domeki _»

Le roi ne répondit pas à sa question. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta de tourner en rond c'était pour déclarer d'une voix rauque.

« -Prépare-toi, nous devons arriver avant que la bataille ne se termine ! »

Il n'attendit pas de réponse et se détourna vers la porte. Courant presque dans les couloirs, il se rendit dans sa chambre royale. Celle-ci était assez spacieuse, dans les tons rouge et doré. Une grande baie vitrée qui menait à une terrasse attirait la vue dès qu'on pénétrait dans la chambre. Un grand lit trônait au milieu de la pièce, et quelques meubles étaient disposés par ci, par là.

Il se dirigea directement vers l'un, contenant son armure et son épée, Giryuu. C'était grâce en partit à elle qu'il maîtrisait le feu, il l'avait hérité de son père qui l'avait lui-même tenu de son père. Elle était précieuse et avait une valeur importante à ses yeux, le dernier souvenir de son père. Dans des gestes précis, il s'équipa rapidement puis se dirigea vers les écuries. Les serviteurs s'occuperont des affaires restantes la priorité était de partir, vite.

Arrivé aux écuries, il retrouve Domeki et Shaolan, son second bras droit et consort du royaume de CLOW où vivait sa bien-aimée princesse, Sakura. Domeki lui avait fait part du message et voulait surement venir lui aussi. Kurogane savait d'avance qu'il ne pourrait pas le faire changer d'avis. Le roi s'arrêta devant ses hommes et guerriers puis déclara d'une voix forte.

« -Nous partons en guerre contre le royaume de REED et certains d'entre nous ne reviendront peut être pas. Ceux qui préfèrent rester, je n'y verrai rien contre. Vous n'êtes pas des lâches mais vous avez vos familles, je comprendrai. »

Des cris de joies lui répondirent. Ces hommes iront sur le champ de bataille et périront en héros.

Sur un rictus, Kurogane monta son cheval, suivit de ses guerriers fidèles.


	3. Chapter 3

Diclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à CLAMP!

Fandom : Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE

Couple : Kurogane/Yui. Secondaire : Domeki/Watanuki, Sakura/Shaolan

Résumer : [Univers Alternatif] Les 5 royaumes vivaient en harmonie depuis fort longtemps, jusqu'au jour où…

* * *

**Les 5 Royaumes**

* * *

Chapitre 02

_Au château Flowright, en pleine assaut,_

La bataille battait son plein. Entre coups d'épée et magies, les adversaires n'arrivaient pas à prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Malheureusement pour le clan Flowright, ils étaient pris par surprise et n'étaient pas préparés à cela.

L'ennemi venait de forcer les lourdes portes du château, introduisant des assassins de REED dans la cour intérieure. Les quelques soldats courageux défendaient le royaume, essayant de gagner du temps pour permettre à leur souverain bien aimé de fuir…

_Dans la salle du trône, _

« -Majesté, s'il-vous-plait fuyez ! _Paniqua Watanuki _»

Le bras droit du roi s'efforça de convaincre son souverain de fuir depuis plusieurs heures déjà…

« -Non ! Je ne laisserai pas mon royaume ainsi que mon peuple tombés ! _déclara Yui_. De plus nos alliés devraient bientôt arriver ! _Continua-t-il_

-Mais, Majesté, nous ne savons même pas si le messager est arrivé jusqu'à Suwa !

-Le clan Suwa est le plus proche de nous, ils ne devraient plus tarder... J'ai confiance, ils sont des guerriers puissants ! Ils ne refuseront pas une bataille ! »

Le roi Yui se détourna de la fenêtre d'où on voyait le combat sinistre qui faisait place dans la cour. Marchant jusqu'à son trône, il se saisit de son bâton lui permettant de contrôler l'air, il allait faire face à l'ennemi.

Son bras droit le regarda faire, déterminé à suivre son souverain jusque dans la mort, il prit son arc. Se préparant à faire front aux soldats, ils marchèrent d'un pas vif dans les couloirs sombres et déserts. En ouvrant la porte de la cour, la lumière les aveugla quelques minutes, ne cachant en rien l'horreur du spectacle qui se déroulaient devant leurs yeux.

Des dizaines d'hommes alliés et ennemis gisaient dans une mare de sang sombre et rouge. Les soldats encore debout piétinaient les morts, défendant leur vie à n'importe quel prix. Cette citée autrefois lumineuse et chaleureuse n'était plus qu'aujourd'hui un bain de sang.

Yui et Watanuki se joignirent à la bataille se couvrant l'un l'autre. Le roi souleva son spectre dans un geste gracieux, des bourrasques de vent violent se levèrent envoyant un groupe d'ennemis dans les airs. Son bras droit décochait, maintes et maintes flèches tuant ses adversaires.

Ils ne restaient plus qu'eux, mais jamais le roi ne perdit foi.

Le duo, épuisé, était encerclé de toute part lorsque des hommes habillés de rouge et de noir se mêlèrent à la bataille, les prenant tous par surprise. Yui souriait, ils étaient enfin sauvés ! Reprenant un peu de ses forces, il lança une dernière attaque. Il s'immobilisa faisant confiance à son bras droit pour le protéger. Il se concentra, et récita quelques mots d'une langue étrangère. Les vents commencèrent à se lever, les ciels à s'obscurcir, bientôt des éclairs illuminèrent les ténèbres. Plusieurs éclairs de couleur bleu tombèrent et frappèrent les soldats de REED, les tuant.

Épuisé et fatigué, Yui s'évanouit. Il eut juste le temps de voir des yeux rubis le rattraper…


	4. Chapter 4

Diclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à CLAMP!

Fandom : Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE

Couple : Kurogane/Yui. Secondaire : Domeki/Watanuki, Sakura/Shaolan

Résumer : [Univers Alternatif] Les 5 royaumes vivaient en harmonie depuis fort longtemps, jusqu'au jour où…

* * *

**Les 5 Royaumes**

* * *

Chapitre 03

_Au château de Suwa,_

Kurogane pénétra, suivit d'un médecin, dans la chambre où se reposait son invité, le roi Flowright. Il se décala laissant le soin au docteur de l'ausculter librement. Tout en regardant le vieil homme travailler, bras croisé, adossé au mur, il contempla de ses yeux sang pour la toute première fois le plus puissant souverain des cinq royaumes.

Le guerrier pensa toute de suite qu'il était d'une grande beauté, presque irréel. Étendu dans le lit tel un ange, ces longs cheveux blonds comme le soleil formaient une auréole autour de sa tête. Les traits fin presque féminins, une peau claire et blanche. Il était fait tout en longueur, des bras délicat mais qu'il pouvait deviner puissant, de longues jambes fermes le complétaient à merveille.

Il se surprenait à vouloir le protéger du monde, de Fei Wan…

Le médecin le fit revenir à lui dans un sursaut invisible.

« -Il a juste un coup de fatigue, Sire, laissez-le dormir et il devrait vite se rétablir. »

Kurogane hocha de la tête ne souhaitant pas se montrer trop sentimental. L'état du blond le préoccupait plus qu'il ne le voulait se l'avouer. Rassuré, il resta les quelques heures restante à son chevet.

Pendant les quelques jours qui suivirent, il se rendit dans la chambre pour admirer son ange blond en espérant qu'il se réveillerait bientôt. Qu'il ouvrirait enfin ses yeux saphir qu'il avait aperçu qu'un instant mais qu'il trouva déjà inoubliable.

* * *

La lumière de petit matin l'aveugla la première fois qu'il ouvrit les yeux.

La première question qui lui venait à l'esprit, était de savoir où il se trouvait. Il était allongé dans un lit, une chambre dans les tons rouges mais réchauffer par les teintes dorés. Un dragon noir, les yeux rubis, courrait sur le mur en face de la fenêtre, la lumière du soleil le rendait plus vivant. Il s'attarda sur ces yeux rouges, lui rappelant un souvenir flou.

C'est là qu'il le vit. L'homme venait d'entrer dans la chambre. Il avait la prestance et l'aura d'un roi, imposant le respect. Grand, les épaules larges, des bras musclés qui lui donnait envie de s'y enfermer. Ces cheveux de jais coiffés décoiffés, tombaient en quelques mèches sur son front dont les sourcils étaient froncés. Une peau mate, bronzée faisait ressortir ces yeux sang tel le dragon sur le mur. Ces yeux l'attiraient comme un aimant lui donnant un délicieux frisson.

Ils se dévorèrent du regard oubliant tout autour d'eux durant de longues minutes ou peut-être quelques heures ?

Ce moment fut brisé par Watanuki qui entra suivit de Domeki.

« -Majesté, vous êtes enfin réveillé !

-Où sommes-nous ? _Questionna Yui en revenant à lui à regret._

-Au château de Suwa, Sire. Le roi Kurogane, vous a transporté jusqu'ici, notre royaume n'était pas très habitable… _Expliqua Watanuki_

-Ah oui… Merci… Kuro-chan ! »

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il l'avait appelé ainsi, c'était pour ainsi dire sortie tout seul mais il se doutait que cela ne plairait pas au dit « Kuro-chan ».

« -C'est KUROGANE ! _S'énerva le brun »_

-Mais c'est bien trop long ! De plus Kuro-chan fait plus joyeux ! _S'exclama Yui »_

Le dit « Kuro-chan » jeta un regard noir au blond, saisissant très très lentement de son katana à sa ceinture. Domeki inquiet de la mort prochaine de son invité, s'interposa entre son roi et le condamné.

« -Sire, soyez raisonnable. Il est en convalescence.

-Tu préfères Kuro-Kuro ? Kuro-wanwan ? Kuro-rin peut-être ? _S'enquit le convalescent_ »

_« Le blond vient de signer son arrêt de mort _pensa Kurogane._ »_

Voyant la veine qui venait d'apparaitre sur le front Du dit « Kuro-rin », le censé « convalescent » se leva à toute vitesse de son lit en rigolant, poursuivit de son bourreau, sabre à la main.


	5. Chapter 5

Diclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à CLAMP!

Fandom : Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE

Couple : Kurogane/Yui. Secondaire : Domeki/Watanuki, Sakura/Shaolan

Résumer : [Univers Alternatif] Les 5 royaumes vivaient en harmonie depuis fort longtemps, jusqu'au jour où…

* * *

**Les 5 Royaumes**

* * *

Chapitre 04

_Au royaume de Reed, _

« -Sire, Flowright a réussi à s'en sortir. Ils ont appelé Suwa en aide… _avoua à contre cœur Ashura._ »

Le bras droit du souverain ennemi était à genou devant les marches du trône où siégeait son roi. Avouer sa défaite, le mettait dans une rage folle. Surtout que sa punition serait exemplaire… Le tyran de Reed était connu dans son royaume pour sa cruauté envers les faibles.

« -C'était prévu. Ils suivent exactement le plan. _Dit d'une voix froide le despote._ »

Son bras droit releva la tête surpris.

« -Mais pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit, Sire ?! Nous aurions battu en retraite ! _S'exclama-t-il._

-Ces hommes n'étaient que des dommages collatéraux. Maintenant, conduit les soldats au royaume de Daidoji. Ramène-moi, l'objet de pouvoir ! _Réclama-t-il d'un ton austère le fusillant du regard_.»

Ashura tourna les talons, furieux.

_Au château de Suwa, _

Depuis quelques jours, on pouvait entendre dans tout le château, des cris et des éclats de rire amenant un peu de bonne humeur après cette tragique bataille.

Yui trouvait toujours quelque chose de désagréable pour mettre le brun en colère s'en finissait en courses poursuites dans les couloirs du château. Lorsqu'un serviteur croisait le duo, il les laissait passer leur chemin avec un sourire ou un rire. Cela ramena un peu de gaité à tous, surtout aux principaux concernés.

Kurogane avait décidé d'abriter le roi Flowright et les derniers survivants dans son domaine. Ils n'étaient plus en sécurité sur leur terre… Yui ne le contredit pas, après tout pourquoi partir alors que l'apollon de vos rêves vous invitait à vivre sous son toit ? Certainement pas lui !

De leur côté, leurs bras droit étaient la plus part du temps ensemble, apprenant petit à petit à se connaître. Watanuki s'était proposé d'aider en cuisine, sa spécialité. Domeki, lui, gourmand invétéré, avait élu domicile dans les cuisines royales. Le cuisinier désigner rallait après lui mais, au final, le lassait faire.

Un semblant de paix s'était installé au château de Suwa.

* * *

Kurogane prenait son thé, seul comme à son habitude, à son réveil. Assis en tailleur face à la petite table sur le tatami, il se réveillait avec grand mal. Soudain, deux lianes servant de bras à un certain blond s'enroulèrent autour de son cou, le prenant par surprise, lui, dont ses sens étaient si aiguisés.

« -Ahhh~ Kuro-pyu ne m'a pas préparer mon petit-déjeuner ! _S'indigna Yui._

-Pourquoi je devrais faire ça ?! _Dit le brun parfaitement réveillé._

-Parce que tu t'es levé avant moi ! Quand je me lève le premier, je prépare toujours ton thé avec amour et dévotion ! _Dit le blond avec une moue faussement boudeuse. _»

Le brun eut un rougissement imperceptible à cette remarque.

« -Ah ?! Parce que tu appelles ça du thé, ton pipi d'chat ! _S'exclama « Kuro-pyu »_ _cachant sa gêne._»

Yui continua son manège mais le brun ne l'écoutait plus, réalisant que les bras du blond étaient toujours autour de son cou. Il pouvait sentir le parfum de sa peau si douce.

Voyant qu'il n'avait plus l'attention de son martyre, Yui s'arrêta de parler et tourna la tête. Il se retrouva à quelques centimètres du visage de Kurogane.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux plusieurs minutes, se noyant de la présence de l'autre tout proche. Rubis contre saphirs s'envoutèrent. Ne s'apercevant pas qu'ils rapprochèrent leur visage que lorsque deux paires de lèvres se rencontrèrent. Fermant leurs yeux à ce contact délicieux, dans un frisson de plaisir. Oubliant tout autour d'eux, le lieu, leur rang, leur devoir, ils savourèrent le goût captivant de l'autre. Leur baiser se fit plus franc, mélangeant leur langue dans un balai endiablé, se collant à l'autre le plus possible. Les bras de Kurogane se refermèrent sur le corps de son ange, ses mains se firent caresse. Celles de Yui s'aventurèrent dans la tignasse de jais de son futur amant, approfondissant encore plus qu'il ne l'était possible leur baiser.

La porte s'ouvrit violemment, les faisant se détacher à regret l'un de l'autre, trop tard pour ne pas être vues. Les lèvres encore rougis par leur fougueux baiser, ils jetèrent un regard noir aux intrus, qui n'étaient autre qu'un Watanuki figé et un Domeki souriant.


	6. Chapter 6

Diclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à CLAMP!

Fandom : Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE

Couple : Kurogane/Yui. Secondaire : Domeki/Watanuki, Sakura/Shaolan

Résumer : [Univers Alternatif] Les 5 royaumes vivaient en harmonie depuis fort longtemps, jusqu'au jour où…

* * *

**Réponse au Review :**

A Eridine-Anath : Merci encore d'être venu lire cette première fanflic que j'ai écrite ! Je te l'ai dit je ne sais combien de fois ! Mais, ça me fait vraiment plaisir !

A Shizuka : Merci de m'avoir laissé un review ! Cela m'a fait chaud au cœur de voir que quelqu'un a eu la gentillesse de laisser un petit message !

**Note : J'ai déjà le scénario de ma deuxième Fanfiction sur Kuro/Fye ! héhéhé J'espère que vous la suivrez comme celle-ci !**

* * *

**Les 5 Royaumes**

* * *

Chapitre 05

_Au château de Suwa,_

Watanuki était figé sur place, Domeki de son côté, trouvait la situation plutôt amusante. Après tout lui-même entretenait une relation avec le bras droit du royaume de Flowright.

Les deux amants pris sur le faite, regagnèrent peu à peu la réalité. Du regard noir à la surprise puis à la gêne ne sachant plus où se mettre. Le visage rouge de Yui concurrençait les yeux sang de Kurogane.

Le brun masqua son embarras tant bien que mal puis prit la parole en premier.

« -Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?!

-Nous sommes désolés de vous avoir déranger, Sire, mais nous avons une urgence._ Déclara Domeki avec son petit sourire moqueur._ »

Kurogane sut à son expression qu'il n'en resterait pas là ! « _Misère ! Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'ils entrent à ce moment-là ! … Non… Enfin de compte heureusement qu'ils nous ont interrompu maintenant, sinon ils nous aurons découvert à faire bien plus… _»

Domeki mit fin aux tourments de son roi, inconsciemment.

« -Nous avons reçu une missive très tôt ce matin, nous informant que le royaume Reed s'en ai pris à Daidoji. Malheureusement, ils ont été surpris par la nuit et ont perdu la bataille… _Résuma Domeki sur un ton neutre._ »

Les deux rois ayants oublié la situation plutôt embarrassante d'il y a quelques minutes portaient maintenant un masque grave.

Finalement Reed avait bougé ses pions…

« -Et y-a-t-il des survivants ? Murmura Yui.

-La reine Amaterasu nous fait part que les pertes ne sont pas si importante. Ils ont pris les Bracelets de Terre, leur objet de pouvoir… _Dit Watanuki revenant à lui._

-QUOI ?! Amaterasu ne laisserait jamais quiconque les lui prendre ! _Cria Kurogane en se levant._

-De ce que l'on sait, elle a fait échange avec Tomoyo, sa jeune sœur… _Continua Domeki._

-Ils ont pris la prêtresse de Daidoji comme monnaie d'échange ?! Ce n'est encore qu'une enfant ! _S'indigna Yui._ »

Kurogane s'était tu de rage, les laissant continuer la conversation. Il réfléchissait à toute cette mise en scène orchestré par Fei Wan.

Cela n'avait aucun sens d'envoyer ses soldats chez Flowright alors que quelques jours après, Daidoji se faisait attaquer… A moins que… Que cela n'était qu'un leurre. Il savait que si Flowright demandait de l'aide à Suwa, ils iraient, prenant en compte la route à parcourir… Alors de son côté, il pouvait envoyer son armé envahir Daidoji et prendre les Bracelets s'en attendre un quelconque soutien de Suwa, le seul royaume guerrier qui pouvant leur venir en aide…

« -Ils vont attaquer Clow… _Déclara le roi de feu._ »

Les trois autres le regardèrent attendant la suite.

« -Clow est le seul royaume n'ayant aucune défense en cas de guerre ! Et je parierais qu'ils sont en route ce moment mêmes ! _Dit-il d'une voix froide._ L'attaque de Flowright n'était qu'un leurre pour pourvoir attaquer Daidoji s'en qu'il puisse réclamer notre soutien._ Continua-t-il. _

-Je vais dire aux hommes de s'armer et faire seller les chevaux. _S'empressa Domeki s'y rendant déjà avec Watanuki sur ses talons. _

-Je viens avec vous ! _Déclara Yui sur un ton sans réplique._

-Non ! Tu restes ici ! C'est trop dangereux là-bas ! Ils te prendraient ton pouvoir en même temps que celui de Clow ! _S'exclame son amant._

-Je suis plus fort que lui ! Je peux très bien y arriver ! _S'énerva le blond._ Mon spectre est en lieu sûr, il ne pourra pas le trouver ! _Mentit-il avec force._ S'il te plait, ne me laisse pas derrière. _Continua-t-il plus doucement_ »

Kurogane regarda ses yeux brillé de détermination. « _Ce qu'il peut être têtu !_ Pense-t-il en soupirant. »

« -Très bien, tu viens… _dit le brun à contre cœur._ »

Yui se jeta au cou d'un Kuro-chan rougissant légèrement.

« -Oui ! De plus nous pourrons finir ce que nous avons commencé après la bataille ! Dit malicieusement le blond en regardant les yeux sang de son amant avec désir. »

Pour toute réponse, Kurogane l'embrassa d'un baiser taquin qu'ils eurent du mal à arrêter.

Finalement, ils se rendirent chacun dans leur chambre se préparer pour la bataille avenir.

* * *

Ashura se rendait en royaume de Clow se souvenant des ordres de Fei Wan. Il devait lui remettre la Boucles d'oreille, en forme de goutte d'eau, de Clow.

Et ramener Yui… Vivant…


	7. Chapter 7

Diclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à CLAMP!

Fandom : Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE

Couple : Kurogane/Yui. Secondaire : Domeki/Watanuki, Sakura/Shaolan

Résumer : [Univers Alternatif] Les 5 royaumes vivaient en harmonie depuis fort longtemps, jusqu'au jour où…

* * *

**Les 5 Royaumes**

* * *

Chapitre 06

Chevauchant aux gallos, ils fessèrent route vers Clow. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au château. Des soldats ennemis ou alliés jonchaient le sol de marbre blanc faisant ressortir le sang carmin, certains encore vivant pleuraient et gémissaient.

Descendant de leurs chevaux nerveux, ils entrèrent dans le château sur leur garde.

« -Un groupe partira protéger les derniers survivants sous les ordres de Domeki et Watanuki, l'autre me suivras jusqu'à la salle du trône ! Tonna d'une voix forte Kurogane.

-Yui, tu restes avec moi ! Poursuivit-il plus bas. »

Celui-ci acquiesça sous le ton inquiet de son amant. Lui aussi avait peur de perdre son amant, un accident peut vite arriver.

Shaolan qui suivait Kurogane en silence, angoissait de ne pas revoir sa princesse bien-aimée. La cherchant du regard dans les corps morts sur le sol des couloirs qu'ils empruntaient. Se rassurant que jamais son frère, le roi, ne la laisserai sans défense. Il avait dû la faire sortir de cet enfer.

Au détour d'un couloir, il crut apercevoir les volants de sa robe légère qu'elle portait toujours pour accueillir son retour, entre le dédale de piliers. Il se mit à courir après, oubliant qu'il ne devait pas sortir des rangs, voulant la sortir d'ici si ce n'était pas déjà fait.

Sous l'étonnement de tous, Kurogane lui cria de revenir mais il entendit rien continuant sa couse.

Yui se tourna vers son amant.

« -Je vais le ramener, dépêche-toi d'aller sauver le roi ! »

Kurogane ne put le résonner qu'il partait déjà après son jeune second.

Le brun, énervé, continua sa route d'un pas plus rapide. Plus vite il aura fini son affaire plus vite il irait retrouver Yui.

* * *

Le blond lui courait après à en perdre haleine, depuis plusieurs minutes, se demandant quelle mouche l'avait piqué. Finalement Shaolan ralentit puis s'arrêta devant une porte close, il s'immobilisa à quelque pas derrière lui. Le jeune soldat l'ouvrit sans attendre plus longtemps et pénétra dans ce qui semblait être une chambre, Yui le suivit.

La pièce était dans les tons bleu roi, et quelques petites touchent de rose. Cette chambre respirait la douceur, et le bien-être avec ces bouquets de fleurs parsemés un peu partout. En face, la lumière du soleil qui s'échappait de la fenêtre de la terrasse réchauffait la pièce. Sur la droite, une porte qui menait surement à la salle d'eau, sur le mur de gauche le lit baldaquin bleu et blanc.

Cachée derrière ce lit, se trouvait une très jolie jeune fille aux yeux verts apeurés qui semblait être la princesse Sakura. Shaolan se précipita vers elle, la serrant dans ses bras finement musclés. La brunettes s'y engouffra avec joie, recherchant chaleur et sécurité auprès de son bien aimé. Yui les regarda, attendrit, se voyant retrouver son Kuro-chan pour lui faire un gros câlin. Il souriait à cette pensée enfantine.

« -Aller venez, allons la mettre en sécurité, Shaolan ! Dit avec douceur le blond. »

N'attendant pas de réponse, il sortir de la pièce rapidement, il tourna la tête dans tous les sens à la cherche d'un ennemis égaré de son groupe.

Soudain, il reçut un coup à l'arrière de la tête, faisant danser des points noirs devant ses yeux bleu, l'assommant complètement.

* * *

Kurogane arriva comme un gorille dans la salle du trône, ravagée de toute part. Le roi, Toya, était étendu sur le sol froid, devant les marches menant à son siège royal. A peine plus loin de lui se trouvait un prêtre, lui aussi inconscient.

Le roi de feu dévisagea Toya de ses yeux rubis cherchant le Boucle d'oreille faite d'eau. Ne la trouvant pas, il se leva et chercha autour de lui, un indice, un signe permettant de la trouver ou de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé.

Il n'avait trouvé aucun signe de l'ennemi à part les cadavres qui jonchait le sol. Soudain, un mot lui revient à l'esprit. Un leurre. Tout ceci n'était qu'un piège ! « _Un foutu piège !_ Penta-t-il avec colère ». Il s'immobilisa, craignant le pire.

« -Yui ! Cria-t-il avec angoisse faisant sursauter ses soldats. »

Il rebroussa chemin, et courut vite, plus vite qu'il le pouvait cherchant du regard dans le dédale de couloir son amant. Il se tendit brusquement à l'entrée d'un couloir, apercevant en son centre, un homme debout qui tenait contre lui Yui, inconscient, comme bouclier.

La colère lui monta à la tête, en reconnaissant l'homme qui se tenait derrière son blond, Ashura, le bras droit de Fei Wan. Il alla faire un pas vers eux, lorsque le sol de marbre s'ouvrir en un gouffre devant lui.

« -Je te déconseille de t'approcher. Dit d'un ton neutre Ashura. »

En misant garde, il fit teinter les Bracelets de terre ornant ses poignets. A son oreille, on pouvait voir la Boucle d'oreille volé.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?! _Tonna avec colère Kurogane._

-Ce que je veux ? _Dit-il d'une voix moqueuse_. Je veux ton katana maintenant ! Lance le moi. _Poursuivit-il._

-Que fais-tu de Yui ? _S'exclama le roi, inquiet._

- Si tu me donne ce que je veux, je te le rends, en brave homme qui je suis. »

Kurogane n'était pas dupe, il se doutait que soit il tuerait son amant, soit il l'enlèverait. Mais au risque de perdre son amant, il lance Ginryuu de l'autre côté du gouffre qui les séparait.

Soudain, une trombe d'eau le plaqua au sol, s'immobilisant totalement et l'étouffant.

« - Bien sûr, c'était un mensonge. _Rigola Ashura._ Je ne pensais pas que ce serait si facile, surtout avec le Puissant Roi et Guerrier Kurogane ! _Dit-il en faisant des grands gestes théâtraux._ »

Il repartit, le katana à sa ceinture, avec son fardeau inconscient dans les bras.

« -Y.u.i… _Articula à grande peine le brun faisant retourner son ennemi._

-Oh lui ! Vraiment désolé, mais j'ai besoin de lui. Sur ce, adieu, Roi de Suwa. _Dit-il cérémonieusement en partant._ »

Kurogane respirant avec peine, l'eau lui compressait la poitrine, lui serrant la gorge. Mais malgré sa vue trouble, il put voir Shaolan et sa princesse se diriger vers lui.

Sakura s'agenouilla à ses côtés et posa sa main sur l'eau qui retrouva immédiatement son état liquide. En reprenant difficilement son souffle, il entendit le jeune soldat parler.

« -Que s'est-il passé, Princesse ?

-L'eau ne reconnait la lignée du sang... »

Il ne put entendre la suite, il sombra dans les ténèbres.


	8. Chapter 8

Diclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à CLAMP!

Fandom : Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE

Couple : Kurogane/Yui. Secondaire : Domeki/Watanuki, Sakura/Shaolan

Résumer : [Univers Alternatif] Les 5 royaumes vivaient en harmonie depuis fort longtemps, jusqu'au jour où…

* * *

**Les 5 Royaumes**

* * *

Chapitre 07

_Au château de Reed, _

Après 2 jours de voyage, Ashura se présenta dans la salle du trône avec son fardeau. Fei Wan sur son siège, le regarda de haut.

« -Tout c'est passer comme vous me l'avez dit, Sire. _L'informa son bras droit._

-Bien, je pensais que tu n'y arriverais pas. _Se moqua le tyran_. Enferme-le au cachot, la cérémonie se déroulera demain. _Poursuivit-il._ »

Ashura se dirigea avec un visage haineux vers les cachots.

* * *

_Au château de Clow, situer à la frontière du royaume de Reed,_

Kurogane s'éveilla tant bien que mal. Il avait mal à la tête et sa gorge le tiraillait.

Il était étendu dans un lit moelleux, son regard navigua dans la chambre qui ne reconnut pas. Des souvenirs lui revirent en mémoire le château de Clow, la Boucle d'oreille volé, son katana, Ashura… Yui…! Se levant, trop rapidement, sa vision tangua.

« -Vous devriez rester couché, Majesté. _Dit une voix douce._ »

Tournant la tête dans la direction vers la porte, il put voir une jeune fille : les cheveux noir de jais comme les siens, des yeux violets rieur, habillée d'un kimono bleu nuit. Il l'a détailla avec surprise.

« -Que faites-vous ici, Princesse Tomoyo ? _Questionna-t-il en la reconnaissant tout de suite._

-Et bien je suis venu prendre des nouvelles de mon amie Sakura et de vous-même, bien sûr. Après ce que j'ai vu en rêve, je suis venu immédiatement.

-En rêve ? _Demanda-t-il surpris._

-Je suis une liseuse de rêve comme Sakura, Sire, je peux voir différent chemin que prendra le futur. _Lui expliqua d'une voix calme la jeune fille._ »

Les liseurs de rêve sont très rare, il possède un pourvoir intérieur.

Revenant à la réalité, il se dirigea vers la porte.

« -Je suis désolé de vous laisser mais je dois aller chercher Yui au royaume de Reed. _L'informa Kurogane. _

-Je le sais, je l'ai vu. _Dit-elle d'une voix toujours aussi douce et calme._ »

Le brun l'a regarda.

« -Pourriez-vous me dire ce qu'il va se passer alors ? _S'enquit-il._

-Je suis désolée, je ne peux tout vous dire sur le futur, au risque de changer le chemin sur lequel vous marchez.

-Que pouvez-vous me dire dans ce cas? _S'impatienta Kurogane._

-Je peux vous dire que demain aura lieu la cérémonie de fusion des pouvoirs. _Déclara Tomoyo._

-Comment ça, fusionner les pouvoirs ? Mais il n'a pas celui de Yui ! _Tonna-t-il de sa voix bourrue._

-Pas exactement. _Lui avoua-t-elle en détournant pour la première fois les yeux._ La pierre de pouvoir du Sire Yui se trouve à l'intérieur de lui-même. »

L'esprit de Kurogane se mit en « pause », « retour en arrière » : 'La pierre de pouvoir se trouve à l'intérieur de lui' 'La pierre…'.

Chaque objet de pouvoir tire sa puissance d'une pierre qui referme un élément propre à chacun, orné dans l'objet, lui-même. Sur son katana, c'est une gemme de feu qui est incrusté dans le manche. S'il arrivait, par le plus grand des malheurs, à la briser le pouvoir contenu se déverserait sur plusieurs kilomètres aux alentours.

Kurogane repassa en mode « lecture ».

« -Comment ça en lui, je croyais que c'était dans son spectre… ? _Interrogea-t-il._

-La pierre n'a jamais été dans son objet. Il y a longtemps, une voyante à informer qu'un jour des personnes sombres viendraient voler leur puissance. Elle leur a proposé de la dissimuler à l'intérieur d'eux. C'est alors qu'à chaque naissance d'un héritier, la pierre prend place dans le nouveau-né. _Expliqua-t-elle._

-Depuis des générations, la famille royale cachait la pierre en eux… _Dit-il d'une voix amorphe._ »

Tomoyo lui laissa quelques minutes pour que l'information monte au cerveau. Brusquement, Kurogane se leva d'où il s'était assis.

« -La cérémonie aura lieu demain ?! Ils vont tuer Yui ?! _Cria-t-il._

-C'est pour cela que je suis venu vous en informer rapidement… _Avoua-t-elle._ »

Après le départ de la princesse, Kurogane se changea et quitta sa chambre d'invité. Il se rendit dans la salle du trône, traversant le dédale de couloir qu'il avait parcouru à la recherche de son amant.

Il déboula telle sa délicatesse habituelle, surprenant les quelques occupants. Le roi, bandé à la tête était sur son trône, à côté le jeune prêtre qu'il avait aperçu inconscient la dernière fois. Ses bras droit et celui de Yui étaient présents.

« -Nous attendions plus que vous ! _Déclara Toya de son trône._

-Quel est le plan ? _Demanda de sa voix bourrue, Kurogane._

-Tout d'abord, nous pensons que vous pourrez jouer l'effet de surprise, puisqu'il vous croit mort. _Dit le prêtre, Yukito, prenant la parole pour la première fois._

-Le problème c'est qu'ils ont maintenant tous les pouvoirs, comment ferons-nous arriver là-bas ? _Demanda Watanuki._ »

Tout le monde c'était tu à sa question, pour le moins pertinente.

« -Les éléments ne blessent la lignée du sang à qui elles appartiennent. _Dit Sakura._ »

Il ne l'avait pas aperçu, caché derrière Shaolan.

« -Et bien ça fait un point pour nous ! _S'exclama Kurogane dans un rictus._ »


	9. Chapter 9

Diclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à CLAMP!

Fandom : Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE

Couple : Kurogane/Yui. Secondaire : Domeki/Watanuki, Sakura/Shaolan

Résumer : [Univers Alternatif] Les 5 royaumes vivaient en harmonie depuis fort longtemps, jusqu'au jour où…

**Cette fanfiction est dédicacée à Traescy et Lulu-chan du forum Encre de Rose.**

* * *

**Les 5 Royaumes**

* * *

Chapitre 08

_Au château de Reed, _

Yui se réveilla tant bien que mal. Il avait mal à la tête et tout son corps était douloureux. Il se trouvait dans un des cachots de l'ennemi. L'ambiance était plutôt… sinistre. Le seul éclairage venait de la seule petite fenêtre, bien trop haute pour qu'il puisse l'atteindre. Sur le sol où avait été jeté sans gêne, on pouvait apercevoir du sang séché et d'autres fluides humains. L'odeur était atroce, il retroussa le nez de dégout, les larmes lui montrèrent aux yeux tellement l'odeur était écœurant.

Mettant ces mains, menottées de chaines en fer, devant sa bouche retenant de son mieux ses hauts le cœur. Il se leva, tituba quelques minutes, redressa la tête en direction de la fenêtre cherchant de l'air frais. Le soleil commençait tout juste à éclairer la terre de ses rayons chaleureux. Puis il s'assit dans un coin plus ou moins propre, attendant les choses sérieuses.

Il attendu longtemps, pour seule compagnie les quelques rats courageux osant s'aventurer jusqu'à lui. Finalement en début d'après-midi, quatre grades vinrent le chercher. Il se leva faiblement, sa tête tournait n'ayant pas mangé à sa faim depuis environs deux jours. Ils se saisirent de ses bras amaigris. Il ne chercha pas à se débattre, bien trop faible. Yui se laissa plus tirer que marcher dans les couloirs tout aussi sombres que sa prison de fortune. Ils marchèrent un bon moment ainsi dans ce labyrinthe, lui, ne faisait plus attention au chemin ils avaient pris.

Ils arrivèrent, enfin, devant des portes massives d'un goût plus sinistre que les cachots, deux des gardes l'ouvrir. S'enfonçant dans ce qui semblait être la salle du trône (qui ressemblait fortement à une salle de torture), ils se postèrent devant les marches. Le tyran était assis tranquille, il le fixait avec satisfaction. Il avait enfin tous les éléments, il n'en restait plus qu'un. Il serait le seul maître, lui le plus faible des royaumes. Il serait reconnu. Fei Wan se leva de son siège noir de mauvais goût, descenda les marches d'un pas impatient, se postant devant Yui à genou dont les bras étaient toujours maintenu par ses gardes. Il releva la tête croisant le regard vide du tyran.

Yui n'avait pas peur, il n'avait pas peur de sa mort. Il regrettait juste de devoir laisser Kurogane. Il avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un a aimé, lui, qui était seul. Il voulait revoir ces yeux sang le fixer avec désir, toucher sa peau mate et chaude, s'enfermer dans ses bras le protégeant du monde autour de lui. Il souhaita l'embrasser une dernière fois, d'un baiser où il mettrait tous ses sentiments, où il lui ferait comprendre qu'il était son soleil, qu'il ne vivait que pour lui, et lui seul…

La fin arriva plus lentement que prévu, regardant la main du tyran se lever. Les portes s'ouvrirent violement, il pensa tout de suite à Kurogane qu'il aurait voulu revoir une dernière fois. Mais il était trop tard. Tout se finit en quelques secondes….

* * *

Kurogane était figé sur les pas de la porte, fracassée. Il scruta la scène qui s'étalait devant ses yeux rubis. Du sang, du sang partout. Du sang de son amant, de son ange blond étendu au pied de Fei Wan dont sa main sanglante tenait l'œil bleu cobalt de son amour. Il était arrivé trop tard. Peut-être que s'il avait été plus rapide, qu'il était arrivé quelques minutes avant…

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, il hurla sa rage, sa colère en se ruant sur son ennemi pris au dépourvu. Il brandit son katana de substitution avec force. Tout fut rapide, Fei Wan, mort décapité, gisait sur le sol tenant toujours dans sa main la pierre d'élément, l'œil de Yui. Kurogane tomba à genou près de son ange, le pris dans ses bras avec tendresse. Et pour la première fois, il pleura. Ses larmes coulèrent sur ses joues finissant leurs courses sur celle sanglante de Yui. Il le berça dans ses bras puissants, pleurant, criant son désespoir.

* * *

Sakura entra dans la pièce dont était la scène de cette tragédie. Elle stoppa regardant les deux amants enlacés puis s'approcha d'eux d'un pas certain suivi de Shaolan sur ses talons. Elle s'agenouilla près d'eux, et doucement pris une des mains de Kurogane, déposa une pierre d'élément qu'il reconnut de suite dans celle-ci.

« -Avec cette pierre de feu vous pouvez le sauver. _Lui dit-elle tendrement_. Placez-la dans sa blessure. »

* * *

N'attendant pas, il fit ce qu'elle lui disait. Il ne pourrait supporter de le perdre, il en mourrait de chagrin. Plaçant délicatement sa pierre de feu dans l'orbite vide de son amant. Une lumière rouge s'éleva de son œil. Le brun attendit quelques minutes, il entendit le souffle de Yui se faire plus lentement puis se stabiliser. Tendrement il le sera plus fort dans ses bras musclés dans un soupir de soulagement.

Sakura et Shaolan, à quelques pas d'eux, leurs sourires avec douceur. Peu après les rois et reines entrèrent, suivit de près par leurs bras droit. Ils en avaient fini avec les gardes, soldats et bras du tyran. Ils s'approprièrent leurs pouvoirs respectifs. Fei Wan était mort, apportant son élément avec lui.

* * *

Kurogane et Yui rentrèrent à la maison plus ou moins entier. Et s'aimèrent à en perdre haleine.

Mais ceci est une autre histoire.

* * *

**J'espère que cette histoire vous aura plus malgré la qualité de l'écrit et du scénario. Il y aura bien sûr un épilogue qui ne devrait pas tarder à venir.**

**Je suis déjà en train d'écrire la prochaine fanfiction de Kuro/Fye, qui sera cette fois ci plus rechercher et épaissi.**

**Au plaisir de vous revoir !**

**Aru**


End file.
